


Hope

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: An unsent message that Lucifel (Force, at this point in the story) might have put up on a blog, if he wasn't being hunted down. Written for El Shaddai Day (which is today!).





	Hope

Clap your hands if you believe in fairies, huh?

I suppose if we lived in a universe without God, Angels, Demons, Heaven, and the Darkness, the whole thing would be laughable. I’m sure I might have chuckled at it once, if only because of how childish it sounds.

Hm? What’s wrong? I don’t sound like myself?

…Let’s just say that a whole lot of things have hit the shitter recently. I’m not the same person I once was. Hell, I’m not even an Angel anymore. But I’d like to think that things will be fine. There’s still hope.

You see, in this world of belief, free will, prayer, the thinnest of fourth walls, and the most irksome of Gods, so many things can rest upon your shoulders, if you all decide that they should. Pray by the thousands, by the millions, and God may realize what a colossal mistake he’s made without noticing any moves we may have made before everything went to Hell. Or, you all can utilize your power to leap over the Fourth Wall and become Gods yourselves, either individually or in a collective little lump, all fighting against the God we have now and working for the same (hopefully) happy ending. I’m sure God’s eyes would bug out at that, at some of his creations banding together to overthrow him and make a better ending due to their free will.

If you all do decide to climb the wall though, it might be easier if all of you collectively decide on an ending you want to work towards before you plunge in. But, if you all think you can avoid fighting with each other about your different endings while personally managing alternate timelines and happy or bittersweet endings, far be it from me to stop you. It’s always fun seeing how you all exceed expectations.

..And an Adamo just decided to rear it’s ugly head. I’ve gotta go. Talk to you all later.

Thank you for sticking with me for so long. Now, and before this mess, I always appreciated having an engaged, interesting audience around.


End file.
